Hospital Flowers
by Supergleek08
Summary: Sonfic about Quinn's Accident and how she decides to admit her feelings towards rachel FABERRY rated T for language


**A/N: While listening to Owl City songs for my other fic "To the Sky" I came upon the song 'Hospital Flowers' and immediately thought of Quinn's accident. SO I am now writing this Songfic based on said song THIS IS A FABERRY FIC even though its not my main ship I feel like it would be more interesting to have Rachel do all the stuff that's in the song than Finn,Puck, or Sam. So here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or Owl City...obviously**

Everyone waited anxiously in the choir room while waiting for the girl to arrive. The news of the accident spread fast and today was the day Quinn Fabray would be returning to school since that awful day.

Quinn ignored the looks and the comments as she rolled down the hallway towards the choir room. She was on a mission. While in the hospital, she was in a coma for 2 days and when she woke up, she was horribly depressed. It wasn't until one night while she was sleeping, someone came in and brought a bouquet of flowers and put them on the bed side table. That morning when she woke up she saw the flowers and it came to her.

She had known Rachel since Kinder and they were best friends since the day they met. They were inseparable for years until one day in 7th grade, Rachel admit her true feelings towards her and Quinn was in such a shock, she stopped talking to Rachel all together. She had completely shut her out for years and it wasn't until her sophomore year that she realized she was in love with her too. She felt like such an idiot for bullying her for all those years and she decided to ruin her relationship with Finn in hopes of winning her over. After getting pregnant, she was sure that her chances with her were over.

The flowers left on her bed side table left by the stranger gave her the hope to tell Rachel her true feelings. She realized that the accident was a sign that she couldn't let Rachel marry Finn and that she had to tell Rachel how she feels.

Quinn got to the choir room and everyone raced over to her hugging and praising the fact that she was still alive.

Quinn let everyone settle down and then she spoke up

"You guys I have something to say"

Everyone nodded in encouragement

"This whole accident has made me open my eyes to feelings I had been pushing down for a very long time and I think its about time I shared them."

"That's great Quinn go ahead" Mr Shue said

"Actually Mr. Shue I have a song that I want to sing"

"Okay give it a go"

Quinn turned and faced the audience

_I survived  
A dreadful accident  
In the car crash of the century  
My shattered hopes  
Collapsed on cold cement  
But in the back of the ambulance  
I never felt so content  
A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
To me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me  
Through a grave emergency_

Quinn turned and looked straight into Rachel's eyes

_I tossed and turned  
In sterile apathy  
Until the violets  
Arrived for me  
The bouquet burst  
And blossoms filled the room  
And the place got smaller as they grew taller  
And taught me to bloom _

_A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
To me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me  
Through a grave emergency  
The curtains decayed  
The daylight poured in  
I was never afraid  
Of the darkness again  
My burns were third-degree  
But I'd been set free  
Cause grace had finally found its way  
To me  
A high-speed collision gave a new sense of sight  
To me  
And now my vision can render the scene  
A blurry image of wreckage and roadside debris  
Happiness returned to me  
Happiness returned to me  
Happiness returned to me  
Through a grave emergency  
Da da da da  
Da da da da  
Da da da da  
Da da da da  
(Through a grave emergency)  
Da da da da  
Da da da da  
Happiness returned to me  
Through a grave emergency  
_

Somewhere during the song, Quinn started to tear up and right after the applause ended she wiped her tears and spoke again

"Rachel I'm sorry"

everyone got quiet and stared with questioning looks at Quinn and then back at Rachel

"I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you after that day in 7th grade. Honestly it haunts me every damn day of my life. I'm Sorry that I didn't tell you how I really felt and that I waited this long to tell you."

She stared into Rachel's eyes as she spoke to show her that she meant every word she was saying.

"Now I know that you're engaged to Finn right now but I think this accident was a sign. A sign for me to tell you how I really feel."

All eyes were on Quinn now as she spoke

"Rachel I can't let you marry Finn"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL-" Finn interrupted but was immediately silenced by everyone

"Rachel...I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met and I always will be"

She waited silently, looking at Rachel begging with her eyes for an answer

after a long silence Rachel stood up from her chair and walked over to Quinn and grabbed her by her neck and kissed her. She backed away a bit and whispered "I have been waiting 5 years for you to say that"

Then Quinn pulled her in for another kiss and didn't stop until Finn spoke up

"What the Hell is going on here? Rachel I thought you were in love with me!"

"I'm sorry Finn but I don't I was settling for you because I couldn't have what I really wanted" Rachel said and then turned and gazed into Quinn's eyes

"I love Quinn. I have since we met and nothing can change that now"

Finn huffed and stormed out of the room.

"Welcome to the gay club girls!" Kurt said jokingly

"Yay! We should have a gay party and everything with a bunch of rainbows and unicorns!" Brittany said happily

Quinn and Rachel both laughed and nodded "Of course Britt" Quinn said

The bell then rang and Rachel hopped on Quinn's lap and she wheeled them off to their next class

**A/N: Well there it is...idk if its good but whatever :p Again, i'm not a huge Faberry fan but this seemed to go better than I had planned :) **


End file.
